1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to fire protection sprinkler systems, and more particularly to a connector between pipes and from a pipe to a sprinkler head, that may be installed with walls already in place.
2. Background of the Invention
It is well known that fire protection sprinkler systems save lives and property. Such sprinkler systems typically operate by detecting a fire at a specified location within a structure and then by activating a controlled flow of fire retardant from a sprinkler head that controls or extinguishes the blaze at the specific location. Fire protection sprinkler systems give people more time to exit a structure and they often control or eliminate blazes before fire fighters can be dispatched.
While these benefits have been widely recognized and capitalized on in commercial office structures, sprinkler systems are less frequently employed in residential construction. Fortunately, this trend is beginning to change and fire protection sprinkler systems are being used or required with greater frequency in residential construction. The most beneficial safety measure is a combination of smoke alarms and fire sprinklers, which some have estimated to reduce the risk of death in home fires by as much as 82% (www.homefiresprinkler.org), while only adding to the cost of new construction homes by 1 to 1.5%.
Recognizing these benefits and the consequent reduction of burdens on emergency personnel, many government authorities have adopted codes and ordinances requiring fire protection sprinkler system installation, particularly in buildings and homes of new construction. Some authorities have also required installation of sprinkler systems when a building or home is remodeled or redesigned.
Generally speaking, it is easier and less expensive to outfit a building of new construction than it is to retrofit an existing structure with the safety devices. This is because with new construction, the installation of frame, drywall, ceilings, detectors, plumbing, and the like may be time-coordinated to permit ideal placement of the system within the building infrastructure. Blueprints can be drafted and construction coordinated with sprinkler systems in mind. However, this theoretical new construction advantage can easily become a detriment if schedules of various contractors are not precisely maintained and met. Again, in general with existing structures, retrofitting can be an extremely expensive process if walls and ceilings must be ripped out, plumbing reconfigured, and building obstructions negotiated to allow for sprinkler piping. Then there is costly and time consuming repair work to repair walls and ceilings to bring them back to their original condition. Skilled craftsmen must be scheduled and employed to perform these tasks. Other barriers to retrofitting as previously accomplished include cramped working conditions, poor lighting, and poor ventilation, among others. In a multistory dwelling, access to lower floor ceilings is normally completely blocked by the floor above.
Some progress has been made in the field of retrofitting sprinkler systems, but much improvement is needed in the field. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,066 to Kitchens discloses support brackets and a rather large covering for concealing and holding retrofitted sprinkler piping to a wall. U.S. Pat. No. 6,691,790 to MacDonald discloses a sprinkler system employing flexible tubing that is useful in retrofitting.
While these improvements may be useful, they do not address the concerns of the present invention in the field of sprinkler systems. Specifically, there is a need for concealable retrofit sprinkler systems and attachment apparatus that connect sprinkler piping from room-to-room where wall widths differ. There is a further need for attachment apparatus to connect concealed sprinkler pipes to sprinkler heads at locations away from ceiling fans and lights, for instance, at wail-mounted positions.